Novel approaches and therapies are still needed for the treatment of protein and enzyme deficiencies, particularly strategies and therapies which overcome the challenges and limitations associated with the administration of nucleic acids and the transfection of target cells. Additional approaches which modulate or supplement the expression of a deficient protein or enzyme and thus ameliorate the underlying deficiency would be useful in the development of appropriate therapies for associated disorders.